The contractor shall provide monoclonal (10) and polyclonal (40) antibodies against at least but not more than 50 selected samples synthetic peptides or other proteins to be supplied by the Government Project Officer. Polyclonal sera shall be produced in goats. All antibodies shall be affinity purified and supplied as lyophilized material (at least 10 mg per sample) without sodium azide. Provide 20-100 ml of ascites for monoclonal antibodies and 20-100 ml of polyclonal sera. The antibodies produces shall be testes and certified as appropriate for use in ELISA WESTERN blotting, and immunoprecipitation assays. Complete characteristics of each preparation shall be provided. The contractor's facilities shall conform to the standards for animal care outlined in the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals as published in the DHHS Publication Number (NIH) 85-23 or succeeding editions, and Public Health Service Policy on Humane Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, Revised September 1986.